La Tortura de los Dias
by sailormoon019
Summary: ***One Shot*** ¿Que sucede cuando dejas de creer en el amor?¿cuando dejas de confiar en las personas y un nuevo amor no te permite seguir adelante? Cuando la tristeza se instala en nuestro corazon a veces es dificil salir de allí. Serena & Darien / Seiya.


**One Shot**

_**La Tortura de los días**_

**Serena & Darien**

Era una mañana soleada, y la luz se colaba por la ventana con la intención de despertarla…

…_Por favor solo unos minutos mas…_ pensaba para si….

A su lado un hombre de cabellos negros, y ojos color azul, dormitaban abrazándola por la cintura y reteniéndola a su lado… Sabia que era temprano y que debía alistarse pues debía trabajar. Y sabía que él tenía que acudir a una cita muy importante…

…_que hermoso se ve así…_ ella miraba a su pareja con total ternura…

Ella había regresado de España con su titulo de Economía y Política en sus manos, colgándolo en su habitación al lado de su titulo de Reportera Oficial… Ella había logrado triunfar hacía muchísimo tiempo y hacia aproximadamente 4 años que trabajaba en el periódico más codiciado de todo Japón… Escribía artículos de política, noticias generales mundiales, economía… todo lo que ella sabía, lo había logrado con su esmero, esfuerzo, sudor y lagrimas, había logrado triunfar aunque todavía le quedaban algunos objetivos por cumplir que se había propuesto en la vida… A él lo había conocido gracias al periódico, estaba cubriendo a un colega en el área de espectáculos, ya que este se encontraba disfrutando de su hijo que había nacido hacia solo 2 días… Así que ella, decidió darle una ayudita, así lo habían pactado y se dirigía a una de las disqueras mas importantes de todo Tokio, para hacerle una entrevista al grupo que estaba de moda en ese momento, un grupo llamado _The Three Lights_… había sido instantáneo, había sentido esa atracción al verlo en ese traje rojo, con aquellos ojos azules que resultaron ser su mayor pecado al haberlos mirado con tanta pasión, y aquel pelo que rebelde se encontraba sujeto a la altura del cuello. Los tres tenían el pelo largo, pero recogido en una colita… Ella había actuado de manera muy profesional, y había echo la entrevista como correspondía, sin mayores problemas…

_**Por favor que no se termine todavía**_-pensaba mientras realizaba la entrevista-_**me duele saber que no volveré a verte… será posible el amor a primera vista? O a primera vista será la obsesión y luego vendrá el amor?**_

Se despidió de aquel alegre grupo, que gracias a dios, no habían notado las miradas que furtivamente le había lanzado al peli negro, o eso creía ella… dejándolos descansar pues tenían que seguir en la disquera para solucionar temas relacionados con su Cd, Serena Tsukino, con sus ya 28 años se despidió cordialmente, y se apresuro a salir de la habitación para recoger sus cosas y salir de aquel lugar en el cual estaba a punto de estallarle la cabeza de tanto pensar… _**me gustó, simplemente eso… es muy llamativo a los ojos de cualquier mujer… de eso estoy segura…**_

Estaba recogiendo sus cosas, y estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no notó que alguien se había acercado…. Si noto la respiración sobre su cuello, cuando alguien la tomo por un brazo para que no se diera vuelta y le susurro -_**no te vayas por favor, no todavía… quisiera hablar contigo a solas, si puedes espérame en la sala, te invito un café…**_

Obviamente no rechazó la invitación… Al él terminar su charla, paso a confirmar si aquella rubia, con hermosos ojos color azul del cielo, había accedido a su petición y se había quedado a esperarlo… Allí estaba ella, fuerte pero indefensa, decidida pero atemorizada esperándolo en aquel sillón… Al verlo ella se levanto, tomo sus cosas y salieron… Había pasado un año desde aquel café, en el cual se habían dejado llevar por los sentimientos y se habían besado… Lamentablemente ese año se reducía a tan solo 6 meses entrecortados, pues el salía de gira con la banda… Seiya Kou no podía permanecer a su lado como ella quería y merecía, pues su oficio de cantante le llevaba mucho tiempo, pero ella sabía que podía confiar en él, pues después de tanto tiempo, no la había cambiado y el la llamaba todos los días cuando salía de gira… Ella no podía acompañarlo en las giras, puesto que ella también tenía su hogar, y su trabajo, por lo tanto, las cosas eras así para ambos, y estaban contentos de no agobiarse el uno al otro… -_**Si pero duermo con él**_- se había dicho un día –_**puede que alguien como él se canse, y busque alguna otra que de seguro le dará lo que necesita**_- ese pensamiento la atormentaba, puesto que ella lo quería, pero no sentía amarlo, si bien el flechazo había sido instantáneo, ella seguía creyendo que tan solo, era algo pasajero, lindo y hermoso pero todavía no era lo que ella quería…

Ella se pasaba los días que Seiya no estaba, realizando su trabajo como siempre, toda una profesional… Y las noches…. Bueno las noches eran algo duras para ella, pues extrañaba el contacto con su piel, aquella perdición que la fundía con sus ojos… Bueno en realidad si lo quería mas de la cuenta….

Despacio abrió los ojos puesto que el sol ya comenzaba a molestarle y no quería que se le hiciese tarde, ni a ella ni al él.. Por lo que lentamente se levanto para no despertarlo, pero en cuanto se movió un centímetro de su piel, e intento levantar la mano del cantante… una voz muy dulce y sensual lleno la habitación, mientras sujetándola mas de la cintura, la giraba para verla a la cara y atraerla mas a él…

**_ ¿**_**y usted a donde piensa que ira señorita?**_

_**_Pues a bañarme, a cambiarme, a preparar desayuno para dos y luego a trabajar y usted a su cita con la disquera…**_

_**_pero yo tengo deseos de saltarme aquella cita, y tener un poco más a esta hermosa mujer, antes de que mi novia llegue…**_

_**_ahhh y dígame señor Seiya Kou, su novia es muy celosa? Porque no creo que esta situación sea posible de explicar… digo no? Ya que nos encontramos en baños menores, en la cama que comparte con ella ¿o me equivoco?**_

_**_es verdad, no es fácil de explicar, pero ella tendrá que saber entender, que una preciosa rubia, de hermosos ojos celestes me nublo la visión, y quede totalmente perdido y rendido a su voluntad….**_

_**_Entonces mi voluntad es que usted se levante, para que los dos podamos realizar nuestro trabajo**_

_**_vamos preciosa no vas a besarme?**_

_**_pues no, ya bastante a traicionado a su novia anoche, para encima querer robarme un beso mas… **_

Una endulzante risa, se escucho en la habitación… ambos compartían ese momento de complicidad….

_**_Pues me parece que nadie se lo ha dicho señorita, puesto que anoche parece haber perdido la memoria en un momento de lujuria, le recuerdo que mi novia es Serena Tsukino y que ella es usted…**_

_**_Es verdad, lo olvide, pues bien… entonces concederé ese beso, con la condición de que se levante y se bañe…**_

_**_solo me bañare contigo….**_

_**_pues si esa es la condición apúrese entonces que se hace tarde… y ya lo eh repetido mucho esta mañana**_

Luego de esta bromita que ambos compartían, se levantaron y se dirigieron a la ducha, para refrescar sus cuerpos, solo fue un baño normal, aunque debe admitirse muy sensual, por parte de ambos, ya que ambos lavaban el cuerpo del otro… Luego de desayunar Seiya camino hacia la disquera, y ella hacía el diario….

Ese día tan solo tenía que revisar un par de archivos, y tenía más tiempo libre que de costumbre… Por lo cual saldría más temprano… Pero desgraciadamente su maldito jefe, la había echo quedarse, puesto que como era la mejor editora del periódico necesitaban que ella le hiciese una entrevista a un Doctor de unos 32 años, que venia por un asunto especial… Una pequeña niña necesitaba una cirugía urgente y necesitaban un donante… Obviamente, de seguro esa niña era especial, porque para el resto de los niños que pasan por lo mismo, dejan avisos por el televisor, por la radio y también el periódico, pero no era ella quien los escribía… Asique si bien no le gusto mucho la idea, acepto intrigada… Aproximadamente dos horas después, mientras ella terminaba de corregir una redacción golpearon a su puerta…

_**-adelante**_

Dijo sin siquiera molestarse en levantar su cabeza, seguía concentrada en su redacción

_-__**buenos días… Usted debe ser la Señorita Tsukino verdad?**_

El muchacho de pelo corto, color negro azabache, cerró la puerta mientras entraba en el despacho y se acercaba al escritorio de la rubia… Ella ni siquiera había la cabeza para verlo… -_**que mujer mas arrogante**__-_ se dijo a si mismo

__ __**Si soy la Señorita Tsukino y usted es… ¿?**_

Dicho esto el furioso Dr. Levanto una ceja en señal de desaprobación y la miro tratando de que ella al menos se molestara en verlo a la cara…

____**Mi nombre es Darien Chiba, Dr. Darien Chiba**_

La rubia no podía creerlo, estaba frente al doctor y nadie la había avisado, ella pensó que era alguno de la correspondencia que siempre hacen ese tipo de cosas, ella no se había molestado en pararse, ni en saludar, solo se había compenetrado con esa redacción y luego el resto le importo poco

____**Lo lamento Dr. Chiba**__ __le dijo ahora si mirándolo, y levantándose de su asiento para estrecharle la mano_ _**es que pedí exclusivamente que me avisaran si usted llegaba y bueno pues… yo no creí que fuese usted….**_

Al llegar a este punto la rubia lo miro directo a los ojos… Oh por dios que hermosos ojos, esos colores zafiros le daban mucha paz, suponía que eso tenía que ser así, pues los doctores deben inspirar ese sentimiento, así como el de confianza… Por otro lado, él no se había fijado solamente en sus ojos, sino que había recorrido el cuerpo de aquella hermosa dama, desde la punta de los pies, hasta el ultimo de sus hermosos cabellos dorados.. Llevaba unas sandalias de tiras ajustadas a sus piernas, a aquellas tornasoladas piernas, que se encontraban al descubierto… Subiendo así hasta llegar a aquella pollera blanca, que comenzaba poco después de las rodillas, hasta llegar a su hermosa cadera, donde una blusa de color rosado pastel hacia las veces de remera para dejar entrever aquellos delicados hombros, subiendo por aquel cuello, desde donde una cadenita larga se alojaba hasta llegar al comienzo de sus adorados atributos de mujer… Subiendo por aquella preciosa boca, con aquel brillo labial apenas notable, lo que le daba todavía mas el deseo de salir devorándola… mas aquellos ojos, llenos de brillo, resplandor, entrega….

____**Esta bien, no se disculpe, esas cosas suelen suceder**_ _ Dijo el Dr., ante el maravilloso espectáculo que presenciaban sus ojos… Dios que locuras que pasan por su mente… debía controlarse….

____**Y bien Dr., debo decir que esta entrevista me deja algo intrigada… siéntese por favor… para poder comenzar con ella… pero antes déjeme tomar mis cosas para poder trabajar, y quizá ¿un café para poder comenzar?**_ _La sonrisa no se iba de su rostro

____**Encantado…**_

La entrevista no duró mucho fueron exactamente 1 hora y media… Era la única vez que lo vería, por lo tanto a pesar de que la entrevista en realidad había durado una hora, ella lo había entretenido media hora más, tan solo para sonsacarle ciertas cosas de su interés…

Unos golpes en la puerta los desconcertaron a ambos, puesto que la rubia había dejado en claro que no debían molestarla… Abrió la puerta, y fue arrollada por un beso que sonó en la habitación… Si bien correspondió educadamente al beso, no evito sonrojarse y buscar directamente los ojos de aquel Dr., que ahora la miraba con furia, mientras ella correspondía al beso de su novio….

__**Seiya, no estoy sola por favor compórtate…**_

____**Oh discúlpame muñeca, no me di cuenta…**__ Seiya se dirigió hasta el sillón para tenderle una mano al señor sentado allí…__**Buenas tardes, soy Seiya Kou, disculpe la interrupción señor…**_

____**No se haga problema, igualmente creo que ya hemos terminado por hoy verdad?**__ __A lo cual la rubia solo asintió __**Volveré en unos días para ver como ah quedado y ver si deseo agregarle algo mas a esa nota ¿le parece?**__Nuevo asentimiento por parte de la mujer ____**muy bien entonces si todo esta arreglado, me retiro…**_

Al decir esto volvió a estrecharle la mano al cantante, y se dirigió hasta la dama que seguía asombrada en la puerta, a esta le dirigió una sonrisa apenada, una mirada atravesada de dolor, y sobre todo le estrecho la mano, para luego acercarse, darle un beso en las mejillas, y susurrarse al oído…__**Eres mala Serena Tsukino… me alegró volver a verte cabeza de chorlito…**_

Y así sin más, ahí la había dejado… Parada en la puerta pensando… Entonces él también la había reconocido… Hacia aproximadamente 10 años que no se veían, pues cuando ella tuvo que partir a España para estudiar sus dos carreras, él había regresado a los EEUU a terminar la suya, y habían decidido terminar su relación, de tan solo 2 años…. Ella había logrado olvidarlo luego de tanto tiempo, y cuando encontró a Seiya los pocos recuerdos que mantenía de él se esfumaron… Pero hoy al escuchar el nombre de aquel apuesto hombre que se presentaba en su oficina lo recordó todo, y sobre todo lo reconoció… Creyó que él no lo había notado, y haciendo uso de su profesionalismo, trato de que no se notara su temblor al hablar, al sonreír, al hacer cualquier gesto… Pero igualmente él también la había reconocido… y lo peor la había llamado de la misma manera que antes lo hacía… Él tampoco la había olvidado completamente…

____**muñeca no piensas acercarte a mi…. Quiero besarte pues en estos días me temo que deberé abandonarte….**_

Las palabras de Seiya la abandonaron de sus pensamientos

__**A que te refieres con abandonarme?**_

El miedo se reflejo en su rostro… pero Seiya acudió de inmediato a abrazarla y a besarla apasionadamente… Él no había notado la situación con el Dr., por lo tanto no estaba furioso ni nada que llevara a una mala situación… pero aún así Serena no entendía, hasta que recordó que él venía de la disquera…

__**Te vas de viaje verdad? Por cuanto?**_

__**Lo lamento princesa pero esta vez la gira será mundial, y bueno pues no podré volver en….**_

__**Esta bien…. Entiendo…. Prométeme que si algo llega a suceder seré la primera en enterarme… por favor… no quisiera ser el hazme reír, recuerda que trabajo en un periódico y esas noticias son las primeras que trae el viento…**_

_**_Pero princesa, yo no necesito de nadie mas… eres tú quien llena mi ser… pero si te hace estar tranquila, y llega a suceder algo, créeme que serás la primera… Quisiera que esperaras por mi bombon… yo sé que será un año, pero bueno tu sabes lo que siento por ti, y no quisiera que esto terminara!**_

_**_Quédate tranquilo Seiya que así como tu has dicho que lo harás yo también te avisare por cualquier suceso, y mientras tanto te esperare….**_

A la noche se desató la pasión en la habitación, puesto que Seiya al otro día debía de irse pues comenzaba su gira, decidieron amarse por ultima vez en el departamento de ella, para que su recuerdo perdurara las noches que él estuviera ausente… Si bien se disfrutaban el uno al otro, ambos estaban absortos en sus pensamientos… Seiya pensaba en que no podría vivir sin la rubia en ese año y que la extrañaría más que a su vida, pero lamentablemente ella solo pensaba en él, en Chiba… En Darien Chiba… _**Que horror!**_ Se dijo para si misma, _**estás con tu novio haciendo el amor, para pensar en quien rompió tu corazón hace ya 10 años… Contrólate Serena… Ya mañana él se ira y todo estará tranquilo… Pero por favor no pienses más en ese maldito… **_La noche siguió trascurriendo de lo mas maravillosa, hasta que llego el momento de partir, bueno ellos no habían dormido nada puesto que se la habían pasado amándose y hablando, y dándose promesas de amor y de espera…. Serena llevaba a Seiya en su auto, hasta el aeropuerto... Una vez allí, se despidió de sus cuñados, y nuevamente de su novio… Llegar ahora a su departamento vació la hacía entristecer, y ya que se había pedido el día libre en el trabajo decidió caminar… pero en sus pensamientos no se encontraba el hombre al que acababa de despedir, sino ese maldito que había reaparecido en su vida, para darlo todo de cabezas…

***Flash Back***

_Él había ido unos tres meses a Nueva York para arreglar todo para la estadía de los próximos años, y ella pues había quedado en casa de sus padres esperando que él regresara… Una vez habiendo vuelto, pidió por ella y se encontraron en su departamento… Lo había extrañado muchísimo… había sido una maravillosa tarde, habían echo el amor, por todos los lugares del departamento, ella ya no era una niña y pues lo había extrañado mucho, como también sus caricias, y al parecer el se había muerto de placer sin la compañía de la dama los últimos 3 meses… A la noche, Darien la llevo a comer, para luego regresarla a su casa…._

_Pero al día siguiente todo fue diferente… El simplemente no quiso atenderla, y pues se rehusó a abrirle la puerta cuando ella fue al departamento… una semana después ella no tenía ni idea de Darien, a pesar de que salía a esperarlo afuera del departamento, y que había tocado timbre, dejado recados, preguntado con su amigo por él… Lo había intentado todo… Cuando recordó, la llave que él le había dado hacia tanto tiempo… A lo mejor le había sucedido algo y pues nadie sabía nada él… Esa idea la asusto… Asique aquella mañana corrió cuanto sus piernas le permitieron, y al detenerse frente a la puerta, introdujo la llave… Trato de no hacer demasiado ruido, por si estaba dormido, y además no quería alarmarlo… Todo estaba en orden como lo recordaba… le pareció raro no escuchar la ducha, pero como había pensado momentos antes, quizá estaría durmiendo o bueno a lo mejor enfermo… Abrió la puerta de la habitación… y allí lo vio, durmiendo sobre su lado derecho, tapado hasta la cabeza, al parecer estaba enfermo, pues había cientos de pastillas en su mesita de luz… Se acerco, para descorrer la sabana y dulcemente despertarlo… Pero no fue a un Darien enfermo lo que encontró, sino a una preciosa muchacha de cabellos rojizos durmiendo plácidamente… Allí fue cuando notó la ropa desparramada por el piso… Y lo peor, aquel sobrecito que debió haber contenido en algún momento las protecciones…. Sin hacer el menor ruido, salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta, y se dirigió a salir del departamento, pero al salir choco con él… Su rostro no notaba congojo alguno, mientras que de ella las lagrimas no paraban de correr… Sí el sabia que ahora se venía lo peor, el berrinche, las lágrimas, el no me puedes dejar, típico de Serena… Pero a pesar de las lágrimas que bajaban contenidas en su rostro, la rubia escudriñó lo que él llevaba en manos… Así notó, unas rosas, el diario y unos bollos de crema, para seguramente compartir el desayuno…_

_**_Lo lamento Serena, lamento que tengas de enterarte de esta manera…**_

_Y allí venía el berrinche…. Cerró sus ojos impaciente por terminar esa locura, pero lo único que sintió, fue las lágrimas y sollozos que lograba contener la rubia…_

_**_la verdad Darien yo también lo lamento, viniendo de un hombre echo y derecho como tú, al menos esperaba que lo dijeras, para no cumplir el rol de tonta o peor cornuda… Pero al parecer aquel hombre echo y derecho te abandonó en algún momento, para que ni siquiera tuvieras el coraje de enfrentarte a quien consideras una niña… Aún así, realmente deseo lo mejor para ti, ojalá ella logre hacerte feliz… Es muy hermosa… Te felicito… Y bueno pues que tengas mucha suerte en los EEUU y que logres triunfar como médico, ya que como caballero no lo lograste… Como creo sabrás, esto se ha terminado, no me queda más que alistarme para mi partida… buena suerte Sr. Darien Chiba**_

_QUE??? En que momento afloró ese carácter… Bueno no importaba ya, al fin había logrado deshacerse de ella, y tenía a tan despampanante pelirroja en su cama… _

_Pero lamentablemente para él lo de Elisa fue nada mas ni nada menos que un terrible error, para ella, él solo era una aventura, por lo que Darien se encontraba solo al momento de regresar en EEUU. Y aunque en realidad nunca lo había deseado de esa manera, ahora la única que ocupaba sus pensamientos era aquella niña a quien había destrozado el corazón… Seguramente ella seguiría muy afligida… y eso sería culpa de él… Esperaba algún día pedirle perdón por semejante acto de cobardía… _

_Mientras tanto, ella había sufrido pero no dejaría que algo como esto la derrumbaba, ahora tenía en claro cuales eran sus objetivos principales y lucharía por conseguirlos, Si bien el recuerdo de aquel hombre la atormentaba por las noches, logró seguir adelante… fue así como partió hacia España y logro lo que más quería, consiguiendo luego poder conocer a Seiya al regresar a su amado Tokio…_

***Fin Flash Back***

Iba a ser un año bastante duro, sin Seiya a su lado, con todos estos malditos recuerdos, que no la dejaban en paz por las noches…

El trabajo en su oficina iba normal, y ella había terminado de trascribir la entrevista que había tenido con Darien… Con respecto a la situación, ella había tomado la decisión de no dejar que el pasado se repitiera y trataría a Darien, no, al Dr. Darien Chiba con el mayor profesionalismo que su cuerpo le permitiera…

Fue hasta una tarde de tremendo calor, que no volvió a ver a Darien… Ella se encontraba preparando un viaje hacia las afueras de Tokio, a una playa muy tranquila, en la cual haría una entrevista a un político reconocido, pero a la vez tomaría unas pequeñas vacaciones, pues extrañaba demasiado a Seiya y los sueños por las noches de Darien no la dejaban concentrarse demasiado… Habían tocado a su puerta anunciando que el Dr. Darien Chiba se encontraba en la recepción, pidiendo hablar con ella…

__**Dígale que pase por favor**_

Unos minutos después él hacia su entrada, llevando aquellos pantalones grises, y una remera de color azul marino, que hacían juego con sus ojos, y su acostumbrada bata del hospital, con la inscripción de su nombre en el lado izquierdo…

____**Buenas tardes Dr. Chiba, tome asiento por favor…**_

____**Gracias Serena…**_

A la rubia le había molestado el comentario de mencionarla sólo por su nombre, ya que para el ella no era Serena, sino debía ser Tsukino Serena

____**Muy bien, aquí tiene el artículo terminado… Tómese su tiempo para leerlo, yo tan solo estaré en mi escritorio revisando algunas cosas, si usted cree que esta bien, pues entonces lo publicaremos mañana mismo, sino haremos las correcciones necesarias y lo volveremos a redactar**_

____**Y puedo saber porque tanta formalidad? Como es eso de usted aquí y usted allá?**_

____**Verá Sr. Chiba, en estos momentos estoy en mi trabajo y es así como realizo el mismo… Espero no ser descortés con usted, pero las relaciones que mantengo de trabajo se realizan de acuerdo a ciertas normas, y eso refiere también al trato formal…**_

____**Bueno al menos veo que has madurado bastante **__**SERENA… **__**No me invitarás una taza de café… sabes que siempre me gusto el café**_

_**_Comience a leer por favor, y enseguida le alcanzare su bebida….**_

Dicho esto la rubia preparó el café y se lo entrego… Dejándolo así comenzar su lectura mientras ella, regresaba a su escritorio a seguir con su trabajo diario… Pero su celular sonó, mostrando en el identificador el nombre de _Seiya… _

En el instante en el que atendió Darien dejó de prestar atención a lo que leía para prestar atención a la conversación que estaba teniendo la rubia, y a la vez no puedo evitar sentirse enojado por que el tono de voz que ahora empleaba era mas dulce y sensual de lo que jamás recordaba…

____**Y me extrañas???...... Hay yo también te extraño mi amor….. y cuéntame como va todo….. En verdad???.... Pues muy bien, entonces ahí estaré, gracias por esta maravillosa noticia… Que tengas suerte! Besos… Te quiero….**_

Serena cortó la comunicación con una sonrisa en los labios, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Darien… Que inmediatamente se levanto, y se acerco al escritorio de la rubia

_**_Esta todo mal, mal muy mal… me habían dicho que eres la mejor, pero veo que todo lo que dicen sobre ti, es una farsa… La linda e intelectual Serena Tsukino no sabe redactar un simple anuncio**_

_**_Discúlpeme pero no lo entiendo. Además usted nunca estuvo obligado a venir a mi oficina, si vino por recomendación no es culpa mía, y si no le gusta el resultado, bien sabe que puede buscar otro redactor, es este o en otro diario. Lo que no le permito es insultar mi persona… A mi parecer, usted ya ha insultado bastante a mi persona y creo que de usted no merezco mas, ni esperaba más… asique si es todo lo que tiene que decir, retírese de mi oficina por favor… Me parece que de farsas adema usted conoce bastante…**_

Ella había enfrentado a aquel hombre, que la había dejado sin palabras aquel día… No pudo medir sin embargo en esta ocasión lo que dijo y luego se arrepintió pues eso demostró que todavía le guardaba rencor, por lo sucedido, y ella no iba a ser la victima en toda la cuestión lo pasado pisado y a la basura…

_**_disculpa Serena creo que me eh excedido… El artículo esta genial, no le hace falta nada más que la publicación… Disculpa mi atrevimiento al hablarte de esa manera, pero no lo pude soportar… Al parecer te has casado verdad? Y que tal es? Eres feliz?**_

Serena estaba extrañada con esta pregunta, pero sin embargo la respondió

_**_Pues no, no me eh casado todavía, y la verdad nose si quiera hacerlo… Eh sufrido demasiadas **__**decepciones**__** en mi vida… Estoy de novia, y con un chico espectacular, que conocí gracias al periódico, y la verdad Sí, soy feliz, muy feliz…. **_

_**_Me alegro por ti Serena, siempre supe que llegarías lejos y bueno te deseo lo mejor**_

Darien iba a retirarse de la habitación pero…

_**_Y tu Darien? Eres feliz?**_

Casi se le da un vuelco el corazón, ella, a quien mas había lastimado le importaba su bienestar, le preguntaba si era feliz, a él… justo a él… ella tenia un gran corazón… ahora que lo recordaba aquello lo había enamorado… tantas cosas de esta extraordinaria mujer lo enamoraron hacia muchísimo tiempo… y al parecer los sentimientos afloraban al exterior…

__**Pues la verdad… Tengo el trabajo que siempre quise… pero llevo una carga muy grande sobre mis hombros y tiene que ver contigo… Me arrepentí muchísimo de lo que te hice, y sobre todo de no poder ofrecerte unas disculpas… La verdad, sigo sin pareja porque no hay nadie que pueda suplantar a mi bella Serena, mi cabeza de chorlito… Pero las cosas están así para mi y bueno ahí lo tienes… Me retiro… gracias por tu buen corazón y espero algún puedas perdonarme, no quiero que vivas cargada de rencor porque tu si eres buena persona, a diferencia de lo que yo no supe ser… Que sigas bien… y me alegro de encontrarte realizada y feliz…**_

Cuanto se equivocaba aquel hombre que había atravesado la puerta… Se equivocaba y mucho… Sí era feliz junto a Seiya, realmente el la cuidaba demasiado, le decía cosas bonitas, y la mimaba demasiado… pero tenia un miedo muy grande y era el echo de que todo se volviera a repetir… Ella simplemente no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo y eso le infundía un gran temor… Por otro lado estaba el hecho de que a pesar de que lo había dicho muchas veces, en verdad siempre fue mentira y siempre recordaba dentro de si aquellos ojos azules… Aquellos hermosos ojos azules… Ella si bien quería a Seiya, estaba segura de que en algún momento su relación terminaría, porque él era demasiado para ella, ella no terminaba de merecerlo pero sobre todo seguía sintiéndose vacía… Seguía mirando películas románticas, emocionándose cada vez que veía un final feliz, pues ella quería ese tipo de amor en su vida, en su corazón… quería un amor complicado y romántico a la vez… era difícil de entender… pero ella tampoco terminaba nunca de entender…

Se había quedado mirando la puerta, media hora después, aún después de que el hombre saliera por ella… Sus lagrimas no llegaba a comprenderlas, pero así estaba, echa un pañuelo de llantos, y pensando en que aquella sería la ultima vez que lo vería…. Termino de arreglar sus papeles y ya en su casa acomodo las maletas, pues tenía esta entrevista en las afuera de Tokio, y ella debía partir temprano en la mañana…

Se recostó pensando en lo que había sucedido ese día… pero no tenia ni idea de cuan cerca estaba de cambiar su futuro… para bien o para mal…

Despertó casi una hora antes de lo que debía haber despertado, asique aprovecho para tomar un relajante baño, pues había soñado toda la noche en Darien y en un accidente… no había podido conciliar bien el sueño y estaba algo somnolienta… Luego de tomar su baño, tomo su desayuno, y acomodo las maletas en su auto… Llevaba todo lo que necesitaba… Estaba a punto de salir, un poco mas temprano para no correr en el camino e ir a una velocidad tranquila… Sonó su celular…

_**_Si diga, habla Serena Tsukino…. Ah si señor, ya estoy lista para partir a la entrevista… Ahhh entonces no me recibirá hoy el señor Tomas… y bien cuando podría contactarme con el… Aja… Bueno no se preocupe entonces, yo me quedare en mis vaciones en aquel lugar asique no tengo ningún inconveniente de realizar la entrevista en un día de esa semana…. Bueno muchas gracias, avisare en cuanto llegue y coordine un día con el señor Tomas…**_

Así partió con más tranquilidad, pues tenia tiempo de pasar por el correo para retirar su paquete que le había mandado Seiya y del cual le había informado en la llamada del día anterior… Así es que retiro el paquete rosa, con un lazo azul, y tomo camino a su destino…

Había sido una semana esplendida, logró relajarse, tomar aire nuevo, realizar su entrevista y disfrutar de las playas de las afuera de Tokio, sin decir que el regalo de Seiya fue un precioso vestido blanco con escote si mangas, bien fresco para realizar el viaje de regreso…. Ya le tocaba reanudar a su casa, y pues volver a la misma rutina diaria…

Entro a su departamento y dejo las valijas en la entrada, quería darse un baño y solo descansar, se dirigió al cuarto, llevaba puesto el hermoso vestido regalo de Seiya…. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y allí lo vio… Todo estaba cubierto de pétalos de rosas rojas, y velas rodeaban toda la habitación… Un ambiente completamente romántico y allí él parado sonriéndole, esperándola…

Serena se emociono al ver semejante espectáculo, y corrió a abrazarlo… Le planto un tierno beso en los labios y pregunto…

_**_Que haces aquí?**_

_**_Pensé que te daría gusto verme**_

_**_Ay Seiya si que me da gusto, pero no entiendo, es que has regresado antes que sucedió?**_

_**_Pues verás… Tuvimos un pequeño problemita y tuvimos que regresar, pero lamentablemente volveremos a irnos, en tres días…**_

_**_A que te refieres con problemitas???**_

_**_Es que nuestra telonera Mina Aino, ahora novia de mi hermano Yaten ha sufrido un desmayo en el último concierto, y bueno pues…**_

_**_Habla menzo que paso???**_

_**_Es que ahora esta internada en el hospital… Pues es que ella está embarazada**_

_**_EN SERIO??? QUE EMOCION!!!**_

_**_Si no tanta, es que regresamos aquí porque aquí viven sus padres, pero ellos no están, están de viaje por Europa, y pues no tenemos con quien dejarla, porque es obvio que Yaten no podrá cuidar de ella en la gira… Y la verdad no sabemos que hacer?**_

_**_Como que no saben que hacer??? Para que me tienes a mi tontito??**_

_**_de verdad Serena? Podrías cuidarla hasta que regresemos?!!**_

_**_claro que si… pero… para eso viniste hasta aquí?**_ _ Serena había puesto cara de melancólica y empezaba a hacer pucheritos

__**Pues no en realidad vine a demostrarte que a pesar de que solo hace un mes que me fui te he extrañado con locura y necesito amarte….**_

_**_Que bueno que lo dices, porque a decir verdad, me has tenido abandonada y necesito de ti**_

No hubo que decir mas nada, para que estos amantes reflejaran la necesidad de las caricias y los mimos del otro… Al día siguiente Mina conoció a Serena y gracias a dios se habían llevado de maravillas desde un primer momento… Ahora ella se mudaría a su departamento, que siempre tubo una habitación de mas, y al menos así no estaría sola, y tendría alguien con quien charlar por las noches, y sus días francos….

Luego de dos días los muchachos partieron nuevamente en su gira, y Serena ya tenia franco por lo que aprovecho para ponerse al día con Mina… Se llevaban demasiado bien, tanto que Mina le había contado todo sobre sus papas y el echo de que en realidad ellos no estaban de viaje en Europa, sino que no habían querido recibirla al enterarse de que ella estaba embarazada y pues no le dijo nada a Yaten para que este no se sintiera mal y pudiera seguir su gira con total libertad de preocupaciones… Tanto fue lo bien que congeniaron que Serena le contó todo Mina, su pasado, su presente y sus anhelos…

_**_Oye amiga**__ dijo mina un día después de que Serena nombrara por enésima vez a Darien _**_estas segura de que lo has olvidado? Porque por el martirio de tu vos, y el echo de que al menos lo mencionas 5 veces al día, me parece que no… y creo que tus sentimientos hacia él no has podido cambiarlos…**_

_**_Que puedo decirte mina, hacia tiempo que no hablaba de él, pero creo que el haberlo visto, me ha llenado el alma nuevamente de recuerdos y sentimientos**_

_**_Mira yo no quiero entrometerme Serena, pero no creo que Seiya se merezca esto… **_

_**_Lo sé, lo sé… pero es que en verdad no se que creer ni que pensar, solo lo vi dos días y ya me ha cambiado los pensamientos… Esto es injusto, yo creía que había logrado sacarme de la cabeza y del corazón a Darien pero…**_

_**_mira yo creo que ustedes se deben una charla… si se que Seiya es mi cuñado pero no puedo permitir que te hagas esto a ti, ni que le hagas eso a él… Es por eso que preferiría que te tomes tus días para hablar con ese tal Darien…**_

Habían pasado ya 4 meses desde la partida de Seiya y Serena se sentía incontrolable… Por lo que decidió hacerle caso de una vez por todas a Mina y salir en busca del perturbador de sus sueños…

Lo encontró haciendo guardia aquella noche… Entro por la puerta y dirigiéndose a recepción, pregunto por el Dr. Darien Chiba, le informaron que estaba en una operación que casi concluía asi que ella hizo lo que la recepcionista le indico y se sentó a esperarlo en la sala…

***

Ese día Darien se había levantado con el presentimiento de que sería un día diferente, camino por las calles de Tokio, hasta llegar al hospital pues le tocaba el turno de guardia… Todo el día había esperado algún indicio de lo que seria cambiaria su día, pero este estuvo de lo mas normal… terminando la cirugía, la Dr. Stevens se acerco a el y le informó que una señorita lo esperaba en recepción

_**_Una señorita?**_

_**_Si Dr. Chiba, no nos dijo su nombre pero sigue allí esperando por usted, creo que no se ira hasta verlo**_

_**_muy bien muchas gracias…**_

Ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, se dirigió a la recepción y fue cuando la vio… Llevaba una polera negra, y unos jeans azules, zapatillas negras y su cartera haciendo juego… estaba sencillamente vestida pero así de simplemente hermosa… Serena Tsukino, la causante de sus sueños estos últimos meses, se presentaba sin previo aviso esperando por él…

***

Levanto la cabeza sintiéndose observada y allí lo vio… Bajo su blanco guardapolvos, con la inscripción de su rostro, con sus pantalones marrón oscuro y sus zapatos negros… La miraba fijamente asombrado de su presencia… Aquellos ojos la penetraban con tan solo una mirada…

Sus ojos quedaron enfrentados y permanecieron así durante unos minutos…´

Él se acerco a ella y con su mano rozó su rostro… Ella sintió un escalofrío que hacia mucho no percibía, escurrirse por su cuerpo… Se levanto de su asiento y quedaron enfrentados el uno al otro… La primera en hablar o quizá la única por lo que sucedió luego fue Serena…

_**_Disculpa que me haya presentado de esta manera, pero es que estos días, bueno estos meses desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza, y bueno necesitaba hablar contigo…**_

No recuerda como sucedió, pero mientras decía esto, el se acerco, comprobando que las reacciones que él solía provocar en ella, estaban allí instaladas todavía… Aflorando en su piel, y denotándose en su respiración.. Muy lentamente acerco su boca hacia la de ella y comenzó a besarla, le urgía volver a tocar esos labios…. Con necesidad, pasión y lujuria se aventuro a no ser rechazado por la rubia, realmente la extrañaba, sus días que siguieron desde su reencuentro él se había encontrado muy apagado, y ya no tenia el brillo que caracterizaba su ojos… Serena por su parte sentía aquellas vibraciones en su cuerpo, que no había sentido desde aquel último día que se amo con Darien… Seiya no era malo en los labores, pero nunca pudo sentir el mismo placer que con Darien… Seiya…

_**_No puedo hacerle esto, discúlpame Darien….**_

Serena corrió, se alejo del hospital lo más que pudo, y entro a tomar un café en un bar que había encontrado… Sus pensamientos no la dejaban en paz, que Seiya y que Darien, que el engaño de Darien y que la gira de Seiya… Maldijo la hora en que se reencontró con aquel hombre que ahora daba vueltas su mundo perfecto…

Darien por su parte, al terminar su trabajo, regreso a su departamento, más confuso y dolido que todo este tiempo si eso era posible…. Se dirigió a la habitación, pero ya no era la misma que había ocupado hacia tanto tiempo atrás…. No había vuelto a dormir en aquella habitación, desde el momento que regreso a Tokio y recordó los últimos sucesos que allí se habían acontecido, por lo que había cambiado todo hacia la pieza de huéspedes… Allí dormía ahora, y en esa habitación, se encontraban las fotos que Él y Serena se habían tomado cuando todavía ella llevaba su porte de 18 años…

_**_Han estado allí desde siempre, incluso en EEUU mirar esas fotos me han dado las fuerzas para seguir… no te he olvidado Serena y no he dejado de amarte a pesar de todos los errores que cometí… y ahora otra vez entras en mi vida, y yo que no puedo dejar de amarte…**_

Serena sabía que se acercaría el momento de hablar con Seiya… desde que Serena había vuelto a verse con Darien tan solo había recibido 4 llamadas de Seiya… Ósea 4 meses, 4 llamadas…. Algo había raro puesto que él solía llamarla todas las noches…En tan solo unas semanas Seiya y los Kou volverían puesto que mina estaba entrando en su ultimo mes de embarazo y Yaten no quería perderse mas de lo que ya se había perdido…

El día llego, y tanto Mina como Serena estaban nerviosas… El nerviosismo de Mina era producto de que decía que se veía algo "grande" y que Yaten ya no la querría… Mientras que él de Serena era el de saber que había pasado estos últimos 8 meses con Seiya…

Esperando en el aeropuerto, las chicas se tomaban un café desde donde podían ver a los muchachos cuando llegaran…

De repente, el grito se hizo escuchar… Era obvio que las fans del grupo mas codiciado por las adolescentes estaba llegando puesto que el barullo que provocaban era inmenso…

Las chicas se ubicaron cerda de la salida, para poder llamar la atención de los muchachos…

Yaten fue el primero en salir, desesperado buscaba entre la multitud a la despampanante rubia que debía estar esperándolo… Allí la vio, parada a unos cuantos metros de distancia y cabizbaja… Estaba con su hermosa pancita, vestida en un jardinerito de jeans, con una blusa blanca… su pelo recogido en una cola, y unos pequeños toques de maquillaje en su cara… Se fue acercando despacio para no alertarla, y se posiciono a unos escasos metros de ella… Noto que estaba llorando…

_**_Preciosa, no piensas venir a saludarme…**_

Mina alzo la mirada, y volvió a bajarla… Una vez más alzo la vista y se encontró con que las lágrimas bajaban desde aquellos hipnotizantes ojos verdes, por el rostro de Yaten….

_**-Mina no sabes lo hermosa que te ven mis ojos, por favor no he aguantado tu ausencia… y mas eh extrañado el no poder estar junto a ti, y junto a esa hermosa pancita en la cual esta nuestro hijo… o hija bueno….**_

_**_es niño… **_

_**_de verdad??????????? Princesa me das una alegría inmensa..**_

Al ver que Mina no reaccionaba decidió acortar más su distancia, le levanto la cabeza y le dio un deseoso beso… Le quiso demostrar con ese tierno beso, lo mucho que la había extrañado, y lo feliz que se encontraba de volver a estar con ella…

_**_no me ves un poco… diferente?**_

Le dijo Mina…. Yaten la miro de arriba a bajo y giro alrededor de ella… se posiciono frente a ella y le dijo…

_**_Si…. A decir verdad estas mas preciosa de lo que recordaba**_

Mina sonrió al fin, y el precioso muchacho, volvió a llenar de dicha y lágrimas sus ojos pues ahí estaba la sonrisa que deseaba encontrar….

……

Serena miraba como Mina reaccionaba con Yaten y viceversa… Le dio mucha ternura, y se sonrojo al saber que ella deseaba algo así pero para ella misma… A la vez le entraron nervios pues sabia que pronto saldría Seiya por la misma puerta… pero el segundo en salir fue Taiki acompañado de una pomposa peli azul… Por lo supo era la asesora del grupo, y ahora también novia de Taiki… Cuando él las presento, ambas congeniaron muy bien, su nombre era Amy Mizuno, y parecía una chica muy buena y de mucha clase… Sabía que era la indicada de Taiki porque con tan solo verla, se daba cuenta de que hacían la pareja perfecta…

Ahora solo faltaba Seiya… ¿Porqué demoraría tanto?

_**_Serena… podemos hablar**_ _dijo Taiki_ _**Mira Serena nosotros queríamos avisarte, que bueno… algo cambio mientras nos ausentamos y bueno Seiya no quiso contártelo por teléfono porque ameritaba una larga conversación y bueno la cuestión es que…**_

_**_no te preocupes Taiki, acabo de verlo… Dile a Seiya que estuve aquí, y que le deseo mucha suerte… Dile que de verdad no le guardo rencor y que tanto ella como él son bienvenidos a mi hogar, al igual que ustedes… Mina cuando quieras puedes retirar o no tus cosas de mi casa, gracias por tu compañía estos meses, y bueno fue un placer haberte conocido Amy, lamento que no podamos llegar a conocernos como dios manda… Me retiro, no tengo nada que hacer aquí…**_

Mientras Taiki le hablaba lo había visto salir… Él no se percato de su presencia, pues en su ultima llamada le había pedido que no vaya pues que seguro estaría cansado y no podría darle la atención que ella merecía… pero ahora había comprendido bien, pues Seiya había salido abrazado a una muchacha de cabellera negra, que vislumbraba una pequeña pancita que Serena notó seguramente no sería de comida…

Se alejo de allí, y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos sin poder contenerlas… No se esperaba algo así… Siguió por la carretera con su auto y su celular comenzó a sonar…

Sin mas lo apago y lo tiro en el asiento trasero, no quería ni tenia que dar explicaciones… Llego a su departamento y allí se recostó… Todo lo vivido en este ultimo año y medio con Seiya vino a su cabeza, mas imágenes de Darien… No comía, ni iba a trabajar, ni respondía llamadas, ni mucho menos lograba conciliar el sueño… En el periódico todos estaban preocupados porque hacia más de 4 años que Serena Tsukino se encontraba trabajando allí y jamás había desaparecido así por tanto tiempo, ni siquiera por una gripe… Alguien del periódico fue a verla… Nada más ni nada menos que su jefe… Toco timbre, una, dos, tres, seis veces… No se iba a ir… Algo no andaba bien, y sentía movimiento en la parte interna del inmueble…

Al parecer el que siguiera insistiendo molesto a la habitante del departamento, quien abrió la puerta, con la misma ropa de hacia 5 días…

El jefe de Serena se percato del estado de Serena y por poco le da un infarto… había bajado como 4 kilos, y en alguien tan delicada como ella, eso no se veía bien… Las ojeras enmarcaban el cuadro de ojos tristes, de los cuales se había apagado todo brillo y resplandor…

_**_Pero Serena que es esto? Donde te has metido? Que te sucedió pequeña?**_

Serena no era chica, era verdad, pero su jefe de unos 57 años, pero con la fuerza física y emocional de un hombre de 40 la adoraba como la hija que no había podido tener… Serena no logró articular palabra… Se abrazo al Sr. Tondoy, y comenzó a llorar a lágrima viva… Luego de calmarse, al fin logro conciliar el sueño, y él la recostó en su cama… Así mismo, se dirigió a la sala y llamo a su amigo el prestigioso Dr. Darien Chiba….

***

Hacia muchos días que no sabía de Serena, no podía ubicarla en su trabajo y su amigo el Sr. Tondoy y jefe de Serena no dejaba de preocuparlo diciéndole que no sabía donde se había metido… No contestaba el celular, ni su teléfono de la casa… Y la última conversación que había tenido con ella, la había notado demasiado perturbada, sin hacer falta aclarar que ese día fue a su departamento pero nadie contesto al timbre, ni a los golpes de la puerta… Sin embargo el escucho sollozar a la mujer que vivía en él…

***

_**_Hola Darien…**_

_**_Si Sr. Tondoy ¿Qué sucedió?**_

_**_necesito de tu ayuda, una persona muy importante para mi necesita urgentemente atención médica… Recuerdas a Serena Tsukino verdad? Quien te realizo la entrevista?? La encontré muchacho, será mejor que vengas y ven con maletín… Esta niña necesita atención **_

_**_pero ¿Por qué?¿que ha sucedido con Serena?**_

_**_Ven y averígualo tu mismo, anota la dirección…..**_

_**_Estoy cerca de allí, en 10 minutos lo veré…**_

_**_perfecto pero no toques el timbre porque he logrado que se quedara dormida, golpea suavemente la puerta, aunque si quieres pasa puesto que la puerta estará abierta, preparare café**_

_**_bien Sr., nos veremos en seguida…**_

Darien llego lo más rápido que se lo permitió el tráfico, pero en vez de diez minutos, tardo 5… para cuando llego el Sr. Tondoy ya tenía preparado el café, y estaba sentado en la mesa, mirando la nada… Al verlo entrar sigilosamente como le había dicho, lo dirigió hasta la habitación de la rubia… Cuando Darien la vio, no pudo soportarlo… Se arrojo hacia el lado de aquella muñeca que parecía tan indefensa ahora en su cama… El Sr. Tondoy, se retiro, pues supo que ya no había lugar para él y que ella se encontraba en buenas manos, hacía tiempo que sabia la historia de ellos dos, y no justamente porque se la contaran, simplemente las fotografías que había visto en la casa de Darien lo decían todo…

_**_Princesa que te ha pasado, que te han hecho…**_

Serena no despertó sino hasta la mañana siguiente… y encontró a un hombre dormido en una silla al lado de su cama… Primero se sobresalto y luego se dio cuenta de quien era… Al parecer se había pasado toda la noche allí, cuidando de ella… pues tenia signos de cansancio en la cara…

_**_Darien, estas despierto?**_

Darien la sintió hablar y despertó de aquel sueño que para nada era profundo pues cada 5 minutos volvía a revisar la fiebre de Serena…

_**_Si me encuentro despierto… Tú como te sientes….**_

_**_mmm supongo que bien… Darien… Estoy toda mojada, mi espalda y mi cama están igual… que ha pasado algo?**_

_**_Solo fiebre, mucha, que gracias a Dios eh podido controlar…**_

_**_mmm bueno entonces iré a bañarme….**_

_**_te prepararé el desayuno…**_

Cuando la rubia pensaba contestar, mientras se dirigía al baño, notó una foto en la habitación, allí se encontraba el pelinegro y ella, pensando en la perfección de los días, de aquel año juntos… Las lágrimas embargaban nuevamente su cara… Se derrumbo en el piso, pues no podía mantenerse en pie.. Solo que esta vez, Darien estaba allí, corrió hacia ella, y la levanto, se sentó en la cama sosteniéndola por los brazos… Ella se aferraba a su cuello, mientras no dejaba de llorar, al parecer una pena muy grande la estaba carcomiendo por dentro… Ella no hacía más que llorar, había perdido peso, él logró notarlo… Pero lo que le sorprendió fue que no lo echo de su casa en cuanto lo vio… quizá necesitara compañía…

_**_dime Darien, que he hecho de malo en esta vida? Porqué merezco que las personas me engañen? Es que acaso no soy una buena novia? O quizá haya algo que me falte… Explícame por favor, porque siento que no podré resistir ninguna otra relación, si no se que estoy haciendo mal…**_

_**_Pero Serena, princesa, tú no haces nada mal.. creo que lamentablemente haces todo bien, y los que nos equivocamos somos nosotros…. Que te paso mi cabeza de chorlito, quien te hizo tanto daño?**_

_**_pues tu, hace mucho tiempo atrás, y ahora él **__dijo esto señalando la fotografía del cantante__** ha regresado de su gira, con SU novia EMBARAZADA, y yo aquí atormentándome porque lo extrañaba, y a la vez sufriendo porque creía haberlo engañado con aquel beso que te robe, mas el conflicto de mis sentimientos**_

Serena no paraba de llorar, como que ese desgraciado no solo la había engañado sino que había embarazado a la otra… Serena no se merecía eso…_pero __**que dices, si tú le hicistes exactamente lo mismo**_, se dijo para si Darien,_** sí pero yo no embarace a Elisa**_, trataba de convencerse _**es lo mismo, eres tan basura como el, y ella es como una muñeca de porcelana…**_

Serena no lograba para de llorar, por lo que el, aún teniéndola en brazos la llevo hacia el baño, y lleno la bañera, la recostó en ella (sin sacarle la ropa pues no quería que ella pensara algo equivocado) y comenzó a lavarle suavemente el cabello,, y su preciosa cara, que embadurnada en lágrimas la hacían ver demasiado indefensa…

_**_Serena perdóname… se que yo también tengo culpa por lo que estas sufriendo, y no se como hacer para remediar este dolor que tienes**_

_**_El dolor tan solo viene y se va…. Quizá lo peor de todo, es que ni tu en su momento, ni él ahora, trataron de llamar, para saber si me sentía bien o al menos si no me había tragado la tierra…**_

_**_Discúlpame que no lo hiciera, creí que no querrías atenderme…**_

_**_pues bien, al principio no lo hubiese echo, pero sabes que yo no soy esa clase de persona y te hubiera atendido… y hasta quizá te hubiese dicho que te perdonaba y tu no hubieras tenido que cargar con mi lastimoso recuerdo en tus noches en EEUU…. Ahora lo sabes, ya no tienes que pensar en mi, ni tienes que dejar que te atormentes tus recuerdos, supongo que por eso estas aquí… pero de verdad no necesito la lástima de nadie, cuando tú hicistes lo mismo me fui a España y me convertí en la mujer que soy ahora, y lo hice sola… Esto también puedo sobrellevarlo…**_

Un balde de agua bien fría se había caído en la cabeza de Darien, ella diciéndole todas esas cosas, cuando en realidad el había estado pensando en ella todo este tiempo porque…

_**_Mira sé que no me creerás, pero si yo estoy buscando tu perdón o la manera de solucionar las cosas, es porque desde el día en que te volví a ver, creí morirme y mas cuando lo vi a él besarte.. trate de congeniar alguna otra cita, pero tu eras una chica demasiado ocupada, y no tenia excusas para tener entrevista contigo… Pasé todas las noches, recordándote, y tengo todas nuestras fotos esparcidas por la habitación desde que regrese de los EEUU, y desde esa noche en que mis labios volvieron a tocar los tuyos sentí renacer aquel amor que yo creí haber destruido alguna vez… Serena yo.. te amó, siempre lo hice, y siempre así lo haré… sé que no puedes confiar en mi con todo lo que ha sucedido, pero… no lo se quizá…**_

Serena se acomodo en la bañera y miro a los ojos a Darien, él estaba llorando y ella solo pensó en aquella boca… con una mano que paso por su cara limpió sus lágrimas, mientras que el tomaba aquella mano como el tesoro mas preciado y le depositaba un beso en su palma… Serena tomo la cara de Darien entre sus manos, y lo acerco, tan solo se dejo llevar… lo besó, toco aquellos labios que eran la perdición de su adolescencia y ahora de su madurez….

Una vez el beso hubiera terminado, Darien la dejó tranquila para que tomara un relajante baño y le preparo el desayuno… Ante él vinieron esas imágenes que lo atormentaban desde el día que decidió dejar Tokio… Él con Elisa, la estupidez que había cometido, la manera de hablarle ese día a Serena y la madurez con la cual ella lo había enfrenado. Ahora la vida lo volvía a poner frente a ella, para verla sufrir por la misma situación algo más agraviada.. Ella no se lo merecía, ella era una _Mujer_ con todas las letras y ellos solo unos cobardes, ellos directamente no merecían de una mujer como Serena….

Serena salió del baño y fue a la cocina…Allí lo vio, pensativo, parecía sufrir… Fue hasta que vio las lágrimas en sus ojos, que compendió que él sentía exactamente lo mismo que ella, solo sabiéndose él el culpable….

_**_Lo entiendes verdad? Todo este tiempo eh vivido sola, todo este tiempo eh sobrellevado los engaños de la gente, porque no fueron solo Seiya y Tú, sino mucha gente en mi vida que me ha utilizado y ha querido sacar provecho de mi, quien solamente intentaba dar lo mejor de si a aquellas personas que se le acercaban… sabes nunca trate de ser complaciente con nadie, simplemente trataba de ser yo misma, y entregar todo de mi, ya sea en una relación amorosa o en una amistad, y simplemente vengo a encontrar desilusión con cada persona que conozco**_

_**_Serena de verdad discúlpame, creo que en realidad aun no lo entiendo del todo… Yo…. Sinceramente estoy arrepentido de todo y bueno pues, se que no puedes volver a confiar en mi pero…**_

_**_Ese es el problema mi querido Darien, no es que no puedo confiar en ti… es solamente que no puedo confiar en nadie, mi vida aquí es completa y totalmente una mentira, no soy aquella niña que un día conociste… mas bien en verdad soy una persona falsa, pues estoy cansada de que la gente juegue conmigo y eh aprendido a ser lo mismo que aquellos que me rodean son conmigo**_

_**_pero que me dices del señor Tondoy… y de mi?**_

_**_El Sr. Tondoy ha sido como mi padre, puesto que con él mi relación nunca fue de lo mejor… y en cuanto a ti… Si no puedo negar que te sigo amando, pero mentiría si te digo que creo en ti como creía antes**_

_**_Entiendo… bueno Serena, yo te daré algunas recomendaciones y bueno espero te cuides…. Al menos por ti, no dejes que otro canalla arruine tu visa**_

Estaba por retirarse, cuando unos brazos lo tomaron por la cintura… Ella solo se encontraba envuelta en la toalla, puesto que habiendo salido de bañarse, se había dirigido directamente a la cocina… Ella lo giró, y comenzó a perderse en aquellos ojos azules… Su beso, esta vez completo de la lujuria que ambos sentían contener no se hizo esperar….

Aquel día y tan sólo por unas horas, se entregaron a aquel amor que un día descubrieron juntos… Se amaron como hacia tiempo no sucedía.... Pero ella jamás podría volver a amarlo como antes… No podría confiar en nadie más que ella, ella era su única compañera de ahora en más… Ella seguiría su camino, sola o acompañada, pero seguiría persiguiendo sus sueños, y confiaría en ella, solo en ella… Era su decisión a partir de ahora…

…………………………………………..

Como era de esperarse, Seiya resultó ser otro cobarde, que jamás había vuelto a llamar… Mina seguía visitando a Serena y hasta había sido la madrina de su niño llamado igual que su padre… Por suerte que Mina sabía lo que había echo Seiya y no la obligaba a ir a las reuniones en donde todos compartían en familia… Ella veía a su ahijado, cuando salían juntas, o los 4, Mina, Yaten, su hijo, y ella… Jamás había vuelto a mencionar aquel nombre, y jamás había vuelto a verlo… Había desechado a la basura todos sus recuerdos, tanto los ositos, las cartas los regalos, como los besos, las noches de pasión y juramentos de amor que jamás lograron ver la luz del sol…

Serena seguía viéndose con Darien, tan sólo para calmar la sed de sus almas, sus noches de "encuentros" eran pura necesidad de sentirse amados y queridos por alguien….

…………………….

Habían ya pasado 7 meses desde aquella última vez, y Serena lucía un hermoso anillo de oro con la escritura de _"Serena y Darien"_ en el dedo del corazón… Lucía su pancita de 7 meses de embarazo con una alegre sonrisa que aún así se notaba escondía una profunda tristeza…

_**_Buen día mi amor….**_

Te conseguí la luz del sol a medianoche  
Y el número después del infinito,  
E instalé la Osa Mayor en tu diadema  
Y tú seguías ahí como si nada;

_**_Serena mi amor**_

Endulcé el agua del mar para tu sed,  
Te alquilé un cuarto menguante de la luna,  
Y como buen perdedor busqué en la cama  
Las cosas que el amor no resolvía.

__**Buenos días Darien….**_

Y cómo duele que estés tan lejos  
Durmiendo aquí en la misma cama;  
Cómo duele tanta distancia,  
Aunque te escucho respirar  
Y estás a cientos de kilómetros

_**_Hola pequeña mama… **_(beso su frente y posó una mano sobre la pancita) _**Y como está mi hijita???**_

Y duele quererte tanto,  
Fingir que todo está perfecto  
Mientras duele gastar la vida  
Tratando de localizar  
Lo que hace tiempo se perdió…

Darien no recibió respuesta, ni siquiera una caricia… Un beso fue lo único que aquella mujer podía darle… Serena no era la misma, a pesar de estar embarazada y casada, sólo se había refugiado en ella… No era feliz….

Acabé con los jardines por tus flores,  
Inventé la alquimia contra la utopía,  
Y he llegado a confundir con la ternura  
La lástima con que a veces me miras;

Ella solamente se sentaba en su hamaca que estaba en el jardín, y desde allí veía pasar los días… Salía al jardín desde temprano y no regresaba a entrar a la casa hasta que no se ponía el sol…

Que triste es asumir el sufrimiento,  
patético es creer que una mentira  
convoque a los duendes del milagro,  
que te hagan despertar enamorada.

Darien lo había intentado todo, le llevaba flores, le susurraba palabras hermosas todas las noches, la despertaba con el desayuno echo… Le hacía el amor de la manera mas dulce con la cual cualquier mujer soñaría pero no había conseguido sacarla de si misma… de su soledad…

Cómo duele que estés tan lejos  
durmiendo aquí en la misma cama;  
Cómo duele tanta distancia,  
Aunque te escucho respirar  
Y estás a cientos de kilómetros.

Por su parte, Serena sabía que él lo había intentado todo, pero ella ya se había resignado, no tenía deseos de seguir viviendo, la falsedad de las personas fue demasiado cruel para ella, creyó poder soportarlo pero se hundió en su propia soledad y jamás logró salir de ella

Y duele quererte tanto,  
Fingir que todo está perfecto  
Mientras duele gastar la vida  
Tratando de localizar  
Lo que hace tiempo se perdió…

Ella lo sabía no era tonta, Darien salía a trabajar por las mañanas y regresaba por las noches… Lo único que la ataba a ella, era haberla dejado embarazada… De no ser por ello… Él podría estar tranquilo haciendo su vida… Y ella podría ser feliz o no, en cualquier otra parte, pero al menos dueña de su vida… Se miro el vientre de cuna ya crecido, en poco menos de 2 meses su hija sería parte de la farsa, y ella ya no podía detenerlo….

_**_Lo lamento pequeña, lo lamento**_

Por qué nos duele tanta distancia,  
Fingir que todo está perfecto  
Mientras sientes que te duele

_**_no crees que es hora de regresar a tu casa?**_

_**_No lo creo me gusta permanecer en tu cama luego de nuestros momentos arrebatados de pasión**_

_**_Pero ella está embarazada, y tú bueno….**_

_**_Tú eres culpable como yo, asique deja de pensar en ella, y demuéstrame que aún quedan sentimientos en esta vida…**_

gastar la vida durmiendo aquí en la misma cama…  
Cómo duele….

Darien regreso a su hogar más tarde de lo debido, se le había echo demasiado tarde, se había retardado mucho con la hermana de su amigo… Pero no podía decir que no la pasaba bien con ella… ella sabía darle todo el placer que no sentía con nadie… pero no era amor, claro que no… El amor, él también había dejado de sentirlo hacia rato…. Entro a su departamento y se encontró todo en oscuridad… Fue a la habitación pero no estaba Serena, y al entrar al baño allí la vio….

Se había puesto su vestido blanco, el que a su parecer le quedaba demasiado hermoso… Resaltaba las facciones de su rostro…. Se había maquillado, y se había recostado en la bañera… Sus ojos mostraban señales de haber llorado hasta dormir…. Pero no era un sueño normal, Darien había pateado aquel frasquito que enseguida reconoció…. Y las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar su rostro…

Aquel resplandor que algún día tuvieron sus ojos se apagaron, en el momento en el que ella había decidido acabar con su vida y con la de su hija…. Se sentía tan culpable como aquella vez que Serena lo había encontrado con Elisa…

No se volvió a saber de Darien, su hombría se fue a los mil demonios cuando cargo con el cuerpo de su esposa hasta el hospital mas cercano conociendo la respuesta de que jamás volvería a amanecer viendo el brillar de sus azules ojos…..

Sus esperanzas de tener un futuro al lado de quien en algún momento fue el amor de su vida, fueron arrolladas por el tren de medianoche, que con lujurioso esplendor da el último recorrido del día para llegar a la terminal. Y Allí quedar hasta el siguiente día…

Pero Darien ya había llegado a su parada final y para él no habría mañana… Sus días sólo serían a partir de ahora, un torbellino de recuerdos, infundados en la lluvia de sus ojos, y la oscuridad de su ser…. Así viviría la tortura de los días del resto de su vida…. Si es que a eso se le llamara vivir….


End file.
